


Picture of Family: Diana

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day for Diana. (Year 16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Family: Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

 

Diana woke early one morning and the heavy arm around her waist made her smile. Bruce had had a late night, only climbing into bed as the first rays of sunlight peaked. Diana had woken just enough to make sure he was okay and promptly fell back asleep only this time safely wrapped in his arms. It had become one of their many routines over the years. Waiting up all-night every night for him to return from patrol had ended before the honeymoon phase but there were still occasional nights he would find her dozing on the sofa in the library or resting in his chair at the bat-computer in the cave, usually when someone especially bad was out and she was worried or she had had an especially rough day herself. Luckily, last night hadn't been one of those nights.

She stretched under the weight of his arm and then leaned over to kiss him on his rough cheek. He made a subtle expression of happiness but otherwise stayed asleep. The sun was only a couple of hours into its journey across the sky but it was time for Diana to start her day. Bruce wouldn't usually begin his for hours.

After showering and dressing Diana wandered into the kitchen to find Alfred busy doing one of the innumerable things he did to make life at Wayne Manor move smoothly.

"Good Morning, Alfred." Diana said cheerily.

"Good Morning, Miss Diana." Alfred replied with a genuine smile.

"What is the run down for today?" Diana asked with a smile. It was a daily challenge that Alfred never failed to pass. He was perhaps the only person on the planet who could keep track of ALL of the Waynes' schedules in his head simultaneously. Diana found the ability fascinating.

"Masters Terrance and Matthew are planning a movie marathon as rain forecasted for most of the afternoon." Alfred said, putting aside what he was doing to start breakfast for the lady of the house.

"Let me know if they cause any problems. Being cooped up together all day might not end well." Diana sighed.

Alfred nodded and continued. "Miss Alexandria yesterday declared her intention of finishing The Golden Compass trilogy today."

She was so much like her Amazon sister Alexa; she loved curling up with a good book.

"As usual, Master Damian will be spending the day training. In fact, he and Miss Helena have a sparing match scheduled this afternoon."

"Which one started it this time?" Diana asked.

"I believe Master Damian insinuated that Miss Selina was a  _common thief_  and thus inferior to Miss Talia as she is a  _criminal mastermind_." Alfred replied, dismay barely detectable in his tone.

"Again? I'll talk to them tonight before patrol." Diana promised.

"Master Timothy will be with the Titans for at least another three days." Alfred said serving her an iced Mocha.

"I'm sure the team is thrilled to have him back. I know his time with them has been short lately." Diana commented.

"Miss Cassandra has plans to spend the day with Miss Stephanie doing  _girl things_." Alfred almost chuckled and Diana did.

"Master Jason will be by later  _to train_  and  _maybe take on the winner_  of Master Damian and Miss Helena's  _sparring_  match." Alfred said

"More like he heard Stephanie would be by at some point and hoped hanging out in the cave all day wouldn't look too much like he was hoping to see her." Diana scoffed.

"I am glad I was not the only one that noticed them at the wedding." Alfred said.

"No, Bruce and I both noticed their interaction. Bruce is worried." Diana admitted.

"And you Madame?" Alfred inquired curiously.

"I think they make an interesting match." Diana replied somewhat evasively.

Alfred nodded. "Also, Miss Donna stopped by this morning and dropped off the pictures. I must admit it is nice to have a photographer in the family when one is having a secret wedding."

"It's also helpful to know a florist." Diana laughed.

Alfred smiled and placed a plate of perfect eggs benedict in front of her.

* * *

Diana was back at the kitchen counter a few hours later, after answering a Justice League call, when Bruce walked in.

"Morning, sleepy head." Diana said.

"Morning, Princess." Bruce said and kissed her hello.

"I wasn't expecting you up before noon." Diana said after a glance at the clock confirming that he was awake and ready for the day at only 11:30.

"I have a meeting with Lucius at 1." Here replied. "Are those the pictures from Dick's wedding?"

Diana nodded. "Donna dropped them off earlier. This is the first chance I've had to go through them."

"Can I join you?" Bruce asked pulling out the bar stool next to her.

"Of course." Diana smiled and went back to the beginning of the pictures.

Alfred placed a mug of steaming black coffee in front of Bruce and asked whether he wanted breakfast or lunch.

"Lunch." Bruce replied and scooted closer to Diana to better see the photos.

Donna had taken what seemed like a million shots that day. She had covered all the basics like Barbara with her father and Dick with his groomsmen as well as every variation of the wedding party fathomable. But there were also fun shots like Roy scolding Lian for throwing her flower petals at Matt, with the aforementioned ring bearer standing in the background sticking his tongue out at her. There were also unusual shots like the best man, Wally, trying to adjust Kaldur's tie so it didn't rub weirdly on his gills. And the secret shots, like the bride with her fellow Birds of Prey.

One of Diana's favorites was a sentimental shot of Dick standing proudly between Bruce and Alfred, none of them related by blood but three generations of the same family nonetheless. One of her other favorites was a silly picture of Dick and Matt. Dick was looking down at his youngest brother and Matt had a panicked look on his face while he patted down his pockets. The rings were visible in Dick's hand and his stern expression was impeded by the twitch on his lips.

One of Bruce's favorites was a shot taken in the rose garden of the Wayne women. Barbara stood out beautifully with her red hair and white dress surrounded by Diana, Lena, Cass, and Alex. They all wore smiles more beautiful than their dresses and Donna had some how captured the love, happiness and acceptance in the shot. One of his other favorites was a silly shot taken of the boys. Dick had Matt draped across his shoulders and the five-year-old was giggling madly. Tim was tickling Terry and the eight-year-old was bent over simultaneously laughing and trying to get away. Not to be out done, Jason was giving Damian a noogie and the twelve-year-old looked disgusted. The oldest three boys were all sporting large mischievous grins. It was just the boys being brothers and it made his heart soar.

Alfred's favorite was a shot of the whole family, the one taken before the formal shot. Bruce was adjusting Dick's tie while Diana straightened Alex's dress. Jim Gordon was pushing a lock of hair out of his daughter's face. Damian was dusting invisible lint from Terry's shoulder and Matt was trying to smooth out his wrinkled pants. Lena was trying to fix Tim's hair and Tim looked like he was humoring her. Jason and Cass were just standing there waiting, Jason slightly impatient and Cass completely unfazed.

"They came out really well." Bruce said.

"You expected otherwise?" Diana teased.

"No." He admitted.

Diana smiled at him.

"I have to go or I'm going to be late for my meeting." Bruce said glancing at the clock.

"Shall I pull out a selection for the newspapers?" Alfred said as Bruce stood to leave.

"Yeah. Pull about 10 appropriate ones and Dick and Barbara can pick when they get back from their honeymoon." Bruce replied.

"Very good sir." Alfred said.

"Oh and make sure Jim gets these." Bruce added.

"Of course sir." Alfred said.

Diana grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away Bruce was left a little off center. She loved that she could still do that to him after all these years. "Go or you'll be late." She said with a teasing smile.

"Right." Bruce nodded.

"But don't spend all day there." Diana added, allowing a little seduction to slip into her voice as he started to walk away.

Bruce quickly backtracked and this time he kissed her. She pulled away before it could deepen. "Bye, Bruce." She whispered.

He groaned and pulled completely away. "Bye, Princess." He said and finally left.

Diana sighed and retook her seat at the counter. She looked back at the last picture. The bride and groom stood center stage, as they should be, the wedding party flanking them. And on the steps behind them stood their families, the entire batclan, the Justice League founders, Dick's team and the Birds of Prey, in other words, everyone who had attended. The shot would never be see in the media, at least not while anyone in it was alive, but it was the perfect illustration of their life. A life full of friends, family, teammates, and love that she couldn't have imagined before coming to Man's World.

Alfred cleared his throat, bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry, Alfred."

"Don't be, Miss Diana."

 


End file.
